


Про вечность и звезды между крыш

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, Illustration, M/M, School, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту Про вечность и звезды между крыш https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112033
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Про вечность и звезды между крыш

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/QKd3jVd)


End file.
